A communication application may include one of a voice call, email, text messages, multi-media messages, network applications, streaming video, etc. These applications may be affected by jitter, latency, and/or data throughput. Jitter refers to the variability in the rate of delivery or the arrival time of delivery of communication content. Latency refers to the delay in delivery of communication content. Data throughput refers to a rate of flow of communication content. The amount of jitter, latency, and/or data throughput for a communication application may depend on the level of communication service and/or a quality of service (QoS) that a service provider offers to a subscriber.